


Saudade

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jjp, loosely based on Coming Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung is tired and he misses.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m back.   
> College has been really hectic lately but I’m baaaack!
> 
> I’m losing my creative spark though. So help me people.

He’s been feeling empty for a while now. He can’t put a finger on it, can’t rule in what exactly makes him feel void. Jinyoung doesn’t know why he feels terribly exhausted. It’s not even that he hasn’t gotten enough sleep for the past week,not even because he just finished cleaning his whole apartment due to the lack of anything to do. He is tired but not physically; his body is perfectly fine. It’s his soul that feels extremely heavy and he doesn’t know why. He just knows that he lacks the will to do anything.

 

He’s just sitting languidly on the rocking chair he placed by the foyer, sipping coffee he doesn’t really need. Jinyoung’s mind is blank as he stares towards the horizon. He’s been at this position for almost three hours now and the coffee in his mug has already grown cold and turned sour but who cares, it’s the connotation Jinyoung wants to dwell on. He wants the outside world to think that he’s spent, totally so.

 

And as if the heavens heard his soul’s silence, it broke open and poured down heavily. The wind is gusting and whistles; Jinyoung thinks that nature is trying to speak to him, to awaken his sleeping heart. However, he just stays staring into space, letting the rain awash his fatigue.He feels the coldness from the cloudburst seeping into his soul and turning his insides numb and more heavy. He sighed.

 

He hears the pitter-patter of the drops and the rustling of the leaves. Everything else is silent until the door creaked open. Jinyoung must have been so lost in the thoughts of the gray sky that he didn’t hear a key being inserted and the knob turning. Soft thuds followed and he closes his eyes. A hand then rested in his damp shoulder, large and strong and warm. Suddenly, he feels the chill leaving his body, his soul. Warmth starts in the middle of his being and slowly envelopes his heart. Steady. He sighs, but this time, it’s not as empty as before.

 

“I’m home, Jinyoung.”

 

And there, hearing that familiar voice in that tender tone, Jinyoung feels himself coming back to life. The world is still under the torrential storm but he feels the sun finally, finally rising. He realizes only now that it’s this. It’s him. He is the reason why there was a void, an empty space that cannot be ignored, deep within him this past week. Saudade, his subconscious whispers.

 

“I missed you, hyung.”

 

“I know. I missed you too, Jinyoung.”

 

“You took so long, Jaebum.”

 

“I’m sorry. I had to. But now, I’m not going anywhere else. I’m home.”

 

And then, Jinyoung, at last, smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a drabble. i just need to start working on my writing again. 
> 
> So now, if you guys have prompts, hit me up. I need inspiration. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
